Another One of Those Crappy Pokémon Fanfics
by TheBasicallyGuy23
Summary: The four friends usually go out to do stuff but what do they do on their free time? Author-kun is very passionate in writing this fanfic because it's almost his life, so please support this crappy fanfic and please review it if there are very weird wrongness. He is willing to do anything to improve anything here. This fanfic is co-written with Darklight Blue.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, its characters and other things related to it, so please don't sue me for it. This is only made for entertainment purposes and weirdness._ ^V^

* * *

 _"The moon that rose now descended, and the love one shared now had ended, and soon the day would come…"_

 _Another Song, Carpenters, Close To You (1970)_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Monster  
**

In a certain time, Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow were heading to a place where there are lots of candy, unicorns, triple rainbows, and many other magical thingies. As they were walking down the path to " **The Magical Land of Unicorns** ", they stumbled upon a giant monster with claws filled with the blood of all the people who tried to pass him since the previous passers-by only had weak swords and axes. The monster tried to kill them but he failed. The team had their Pokémon with them so that made everything easy.

It's unusual to have a Pokémon in a fantasy world but since this is a fan fiction, I can write anything I want. While I typed the previous sentence, they defeated the monster and the problem is Red's death. The reason of his death is that Blue's Charizard accidentally hit him with a flamethrower while Red was running towards the monster. As they grieve over Red's body, his body began to move. They looked at each other in a skeptical way. All of them said, " **What the f***?!**?" After they said the f-word, they continued their journey to " **The Magical Land of Unicorns** ".

Back to the real world, the actual Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow were having a sleepover at Red's house. There, they talked about things that sixteen year-olds shouldn't talk about like **positions** in an activity where you reproduce, and other stuff...

 **To be continued** …

* * *

 **A/N** : Forgive me for the last parts, I just made it so there are weirdness all around. This is my first fanfic so please bear with me. I'm going to put some more excitement in the later chapters. See you later! God bless us all!

 **Edit (12-21-16)** : Please continue to read up to the latest chapter. The next chapters are longer, promise. I know this chapter is crap but PLEASE continue up to the latest chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon Adventures, its characters and other things related to it, so please don't sue me for it. This is only made for entertainment purposes and there are some things that might weird you out, so please be careful in reading this fanfic of weirdness. Wah!  
_

* * *

" _That it's gonna be blue skies for you and I, we'll step out of the shadows and walk into the light…"_

 _Blue Skies, Lenka, The Bright Side (2015)_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Piece of Bread  
**

After they talked about the things that they shouldn't talk about, Yellow saw something under Red's bed. She checked closely and noticed that it's a piece of bread. The bread was probably left over by some "friends" from Red's victory party from over a year ago. Yellow called Red and asked him to get the tongs so she can get the piece of bread from under his bed. Red grabbed the tongs in his cabinet and handed it over to Yellow. Blue and Green were still engaged in a conversation when Green noticed Red pushing Yellow under his bed. She was worried because it looked like he was hurting her friend, Yellow. Green told Red to stop pushing her or he'll hurt her. Red told the reason why he was pushing Yellow under his bed and Green understands his reason. Yellow was struggling in getting the piece of bread because it looks " **precious** ", even though it already has **mold** from its stay throughout months of unexpected happenings.

Blue looked at them and showed a sign that he didn't care at all and continued reading some **suspicious-looking magazines**. Back to Yellow, she was trying to get the bread but it was stuck on the floor. She tried to move closer to the bread but she was stuck. The two helped her out and she got the bread in her hands. She embraced it until Blue stopped reading his **magazines** and basically, **ate Yellow's "precious" bread**. Yellow freaked out the whole night and also cried with sobbing. The others were ridiculed by her and just went to sleep.

It was 12 midnight and Yellow was still freaking out. The problem went out for days until Red comforted her.

* * *

The night has passed and we shall now go to the world where magical things happen.

" **The Magical Land of Unicorns"**

After they defeated the so-called **"Crappy Monster"** , they continued on their journey to **"The Magical Land of Unicorns"** but something odd happened.

What will happen? We'll never know (except for me because I am the author and I can do anything in this fanfic) until the next chapter.

 **つづく…** **(To be continued…)**

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry guys for the cliffhanger, I just need it for suspense. See you guys again later! God bless us all!

 **Edit (12-21-16)** : Please continue to read up to the latest chapter. The next chapters are longer, promise. I know this chapter is crap but PLEASE continue up to the latest chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon Adventures, its characters, and other stuff related to it. All things related to it are in ownership of its author, publishers, and others. Please, don't sue me for writing this fanfiction; I'm just a twelve-year old child who lives a freaking weird life in this wretched world. Enjoy this fudge and weird gift!  
_

* * *

"… _I realized quickly when I knew I should that the world was made up of this brotherhood of man; for whatever that means…"_

 _What's Up, 4 Non Blondes, Bigger, Better, Faster, More! (1992)_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Library (Part One)**

They were walking down the path to **"The Magical Land of Unicorns"** when suddenly a building that is at least 30 feet tall literally fell from the sky on top of them. Luckily, they survived and then, saw themselves inside the building. They examined the building and concluded that it was a library. They decided to head different paths and to closely examine the contents of the library and if something weird happened, they would call each other and help them. Red went to the west side of the building, Blue went to the east side, Green went to the south side and Yellow went to the north side.

As the four parted ways to examine closely the contents of the library, they saw a map of the whole building. Red heard a slow creaking sound in the nearby door of the west side and continued on walking. He concluded that his side of the library is full of mystery-related books. Green was in an excited state when suddenly a face of a figure that looked like Jeff the Killer jumped in front of her; she is now currently in a startled state like when you're brother or cousin showed you a website when you were a kid and left you in that room. Her side was full of thriller books. _(A/N: If you're interested on how Jeff the Killer looks like, you will regret what you have searched for in the Internet and if you already know what he looks like, yeah, he jumped right in front of her.)_ Blue was having no problem at all, all the supposed jumpscares did not startle him at all; he didn't care about it at all. His side was full of horror books from way back in the beginning of time. Yellow was very lucky to take the north side because it was the side of the building where there are no jumpscares at all, that side was the only part of the building where everything was peachy and nice. Her side was full of books that are very iconic like Dracula by Bram Stoker (1897), Frankenstein by Mary Wollstonecraft Shelley (1818), The Prophecies by Nostradamus (1555), and many more. The north side also has the most extensive music library in the world; it contained all of the music albums in history; from classical albums to music albums that have just been recently released like 25 by Adele, Purpose by Justin Bieber, and many more. What will happen? We will know later…

 **つづ** **く…** **(** **To be continued…)**

* * *

 **Edit (12-21-16)** : Please continue to read up to the latest chapter. The next chapters are longer, promise. I know this chapter is crap but PLEASE continue up to the latest chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon Adventures and other crappy stuff related to this fudge. All rights go to the author, illustrator, publisher, and Satoshi Tajiri. All characters appearing in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. (The last two sentences of this disclaimer is copy pasted from Wikipedia.)_

 **Lookie here...**  
( **A/N** : Sorry for the three-month wait for this chapter, I took a hiatus in writing for a while because I've been busy with school, our family's Christmas and New Year celebration. Gomenasai, reader-chan bows in a very respective manner. Like all writers, I also suffer from writer's block and it really sucks but I now recovered from it and I'm now able to write some compositions. This chapter is written and encoded by my friend, **Darklight Blue** and I made the concept of this part so I hope you'll enjoy this 1,123 word chapter, enjoy! ^V^)

* * *

 _"…Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away. Now it looks as though they're here to stay, oh, I believe in yesterday… "_

 _Yesterday, the Beatles, Help! (1965)_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Trip (Part One)  
**

It was a beautiful morning at Yellow's house and she was very excited for a trip to Japan with her friends. She packed her things and went to Red's house almost 3 kilometers away to wake him up. She didn't felt tired because in the past Professor Oak named her as "The Healer" so she can heal herself. Red is a heavy sleeper and there was this one time that he slept for a whole week without even waking up!

As Yellow arrived at Red's house/mansion, she opened the door using the keys that were under the front porch carpet. His house was full of trash in every corner.

(MEH!))

Yellow sighed in exasperation as she saw the trash. She walked forward with her Pokemon, almost tripping on one of the cans scattered across the floor. _Red_ , she thought coldly, _if I see you sleeping, I won't wake you up. EVER!_ She walked upstairs to his room, trying not to step on a hole. _How did he survive in this? I myself would die of shame!_ She knocked on his door. "Red", she cooed, "If you don't wake up, I'm going in there with a knife." She let out a giggle, hoping Red would look creeped out.

No response. She opened the door, revealing a messy room. But there was no sign of a certain person. She gaped at the room for a minute and screamed his name. "RED, I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Meanwhile, the gang was already at the airport. Red was wearing his usual black shirt and pants. Blue, wanting to show off, wore a tight business-like suit. Green wore a simple blue dress that went down to her knees. Blue was saying, "She's late. If Yellow doesn't go in 5 minutes, we're leaving her."

"Really?" was Red's only reply. He scratched his head, shrugged and walked away, going to board the plane that will take them to Japan. Green followed, carrying her luggage. Blue was left alone, his sunglasses down on his nose.

A couple of minutes passed. The conductor said that the airplane was going to leave. People on schedule for the plane should be there in 2 minutes. Blue sighed. There wasn't any sign of Yellow. Exasperated, Blue ran, passing through the hordes of people who were walking this way and that. He went outside and boarded the plane quickly. _Too late_ , he mused, _late for the opening!_ He passed rows of seats, bumping into every person but not saying sorry.

At last, he finally found his seat, _a good-looking one in fact_ , he thought, _Worthy for someone so awesome like me_. Looking straight, he saw Yellow – (Yes, Yellow is there, the girl who once looked like a tomboyish girl when the hat is on), who was eating her lunch calmly and listening to Green's babbling chats. Her Pikachu lay on her lap, snoozing. Blue gaped at her for a moment, but he regained his composure and taking a deep breath, remarked, "Oh, Yellow, what pretty little suits you did wear with Pika. I suppose you did go to the Pokemart to pick that and to take your time while I waited at the airport?"

"Nope," Yellow replied before munching on a biscuit, "I went to Red's house to fetch him, but it seems that for the first time, Red actually isn't late. He sure really did look happy about the trip." She smiled at Pika, who was nuzzling her bag.

Red furrowed his eyebrows, shrugged and put his face to the window as a voice announced that the plane would be leaving right now and that the passengers would kindly put on their seatbelts. He tried to take in the place as the plane ran up and flew. A portal opened and Red got his last view of the place that he would be leaving for months or days. He whispered, "Goodbye."

* * *

 **So, what do you think of my version, Robert? Is it fine? I just adjusted the plot and it turned out to be fine. So, shall we go to the next part?**

* * *

The plane arrived in Tokyo at 7:30 a.m., which was 30 minutes earlier than the expected time. The passengers were patiently wakened up by the airplane staff. The gang grunted and yawned, but they were definitely awake. The flashing lights of the airport were enough to wake them. They picked up their bags, walked out of the airport and took in the scene. The people walking here and there, the signs, the sights and sounds, it was too much to take in at once.

"Ooh, let's go to a hotel," Green suggested. "This is the capital, so there must be many hotels out there!" She grabbed Blue's hand and started leading them through the way.

Blue, however, was grumpy and didn't take in the spirit. "Let go," he said, struggling on Green's tight grip. As usual, Green ignored him and motioned for Red and Yellow to follow her. "I can't breathe when you do that! Green, I told you already not to hold me!" He continued ranting as they appear in front of a hotel.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

So, that was the first part of "The Trip". I didn't edit some errors even though I haven't yet read the chapter but still I hope you have enjoyed it and see you next time! ^v^V

 **Edit (12-21-16)** : Please continue to read up to the latest chapter. The next chapters are longer, promise.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer_ _: I don't own Pokémon Adventures and other crappy stuff related to this fudge. All rights go to the author, illustrator, publisher, and Satoshi Tajiri. All characters appearing in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental, promise, well, except for my assistant and me._

* * *

 _"…Something in the way she moves attracts me like no other lover. Something in the way she woos me, I don't want to leave her now, you know I believe and how…"_

 _Something, the Beatles, Abbey Road (1969)_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Library (Part Two)**

Yellow was still in the music room while the other three were looking for the way out. While Red was looking at the books, he noticed something weird in one of them. He saw a moving book. He checked the book, and it's titled "The Magical Land of Unicorns: A History of Color." He opened the book and to his surprise, colorful stuff came out of the book. "This is really weird. Why would a book be like this," he said to himself.

The author was also weirded out while the previous sentence. He said, "Hmm… Well, it's normal for the 'magical books cliché' to appear in fantasy genre stories so, don't be weirded out Red."

Red turned the book to its first page and read a passage. "Page 1, Prologue: A Beginning. Once upon a time, there was a magical being that flew to the most deserted area of Arphremia. The being felt very lonely, so it brought out its wand and said, 'Let there be light… and unicorns… Hihi…'"

Red stopped reading the passage and said, "I think this is just a rip-off of the Bible."

* * *

 _*intermission*_

The author's assistant appeared out of nowhere and said, "I thought people like you were atheists." She summoned her pen and pointed it at the author. "Continue the story! I, uh, think you need some shippings?" ((She meant the Japanese people. She thought that they were atheists because for what he knows, they only believe in how life should be initiated. I corrected her and said that their main religions are Buddhism and Shintoism.))

BoringMeh23: Thanks for the tip, my good assistant/mentor! I think I'll try to put the shippings later when they finally together in one place.

 _*intermission ends*_

* * *

Red closed the book and put it back on the shelf since he didn't like it. He continued to walk until he saw a figure passing by. He decided to walk towards it. When he was almost near the figure, it mysteriously disappeared. After that, he continued on his way.

After a few hours of walking, he decided to take a nap at the "fantasy books" section of the library.

The sentence before this one is just an excuse of the author because he can't think of something that Red will do so he decided to go to where Blue is at.

Blue was walking normally while the monsters attacked him 'cause you know, he's a badass character (even in the manga! But Gary, Blue's anime counterpart, is such a butt…), when suddenly, a troll jumped out of nowhere in front of him.

The troll sang a song that was a rip-off of the troll song in Dora the Explorer. The author can write a few songs, but it always gets rejected.

After the troll had sung the "rip-off" song, it declared that it was going to eat Blue.

Since the author said before that Blue is a badass character, he just killed the troll using his Lv. 100 Charizard. It's very "Deus Ex Machina," right?

The author was still too lazy to write what happened because he needed inspiration. He then teleported to his classroom in the real world and looked through the window. Suddenly, inspiration struck him hard like a boulder. He went to Blue and said, "Hey, Blue, can I ship you with Green?"

Blue said, "But…"

"No buts. I will ship you with Green."

"Fine, I'll do it…"

Now, the author had more inspiration like never before.

Anyways, after Blue killed the troll, he decided to commit suicide. The author stopped him from stabbing a sword through his chest and crotch.

"Why are you killing yourself? I mean, it really hurts when you kill your 'd.'" the author said.

"You shipped me with Green but I want to be shipped with Red."

"ERMAGHERD! IT'S CONFIRMED! YOU! ARE! GAYYYY! WOOOO! YAOI IS LIFE! WOOOO!"

"I love him so much! I can't hold it anymore! I'm going to frappucino myself in the corner while fantasizing about him and me fudging each other."

"OH MY GOD! YOU WANT TO MAKE SOME 'PRAWN CRACKERS' WITH HIM? SHIZ! THIS IS GETTING SO GOOD IN MANY WAYS! WOOOO! Anyways, don't frappucino there, it's embarrassing."

"Fine. Okay, now that you know, can you help me where Yellow is?"

"Sure! But! You will make 'prawn crackers' with him later on."

"Sure, I'll do anything just to get out of this hell!"

"Okay, now, walk straight ahead until you see a sign that says 'Food', then, go to that section and head to the second left. There, you will see another sign that says 'Music', go inside and you'll see Yellow there."

"Thanks a lot!"

After that, he followed the author's instructions. It took him fifteen minutes to go to the music room where Yellow was. He saw a gold-plated door and opened it. He saw Yellow reading a book while listening to some music just like what the author does every time he's bored.

"Yellow, when did you arrive here?"

"I was here a few hours ago."

"Hey, that book is thick! What's the title?"

"It's title is 'War and Peace'. It's a Russian novel written by Leo Tolstoy. Also, this has more than a thousand pages."

Then, the author suddenly appeared, as usual.

"Hey guys!"

"Oh, hey, what's up?"

"Just fine, thanks. How about you, Yellow?"

"I'm fine since I got classical music and old books!"

"That's nice to know! I just passed by to see if you two are doing fine."

They talked for an hour but the author did not transcript the conversation since he's lazy to write long things.

* * *

 _*intermission*_

BoringMeh23: There, my assistant, I added some more text so would reach more than 700 words.

Darklight Blue: I'm satisfied with the text. I'm already imagining about how Red would react to Blue's outburst. But anyways, would Green become a fangirl after reading this? I mean, Blue is bisexual.

BoringMeh23: Yes.

 _*intermission ends*_

* * *

Now, we will go to Green where she is very lost.

"Oh my God, like, I'm super lost in this smelly library, like, God, these books are so boring like hell, like, oh my God!"

The valley-speaking girl was so annoying that the author heard it.

"God, would you stop bitching? It's more annoying than the 'traitors' at school. Sheesh, grow up, will ya?"

"Whatever…"

"Fine, I'll transport you to the music room where Blue and Yellow are. BUT! In one condition…"

"I know, I know. You want me to stop bitching like a devil. Sheesh, like, oh my God!"

 _"I'm so gonna kill this girl when she misbehaves again,"_ the author muttered in annoyance.

The author then transported her to the music room. But because the author was so annoyed by her, he made her fall down to the hole inside the music room. Green screamed and fell back to the music room.

Blue didn't seem to care but Yellow ran to her.

"Blue! Are you okay?"

"You think?"

"It's obvious and I LOVE IT! BWAHAHAHAHA!" said the author.

"That's mean of you!" (Yellow)

"Well, I don't care about this itty bitty bish." (Author)

"Whatever…" (Blue)

Green stood up and began browsing some music albums. Suddenly, Red barged in and ran towards Yellow.

"Oh, hey Red." (Author)

"Hey…" (Red)

Red and Yellow fell to the ground with their hands touching each other's sensitive parts. Both of them let out a weird sound. The author does not want to specify what that sound was.

The author thought that they were going to engage into "prawn" action.

"Red! You're too heavy! Get off!" (Yellow)

The others didn't really care about the two but the two kissed each other on the lips.

The author's assistant suddenly came in and saw the two kiss. After that, she fainted.

After the twenty-minute kissing, Red said, "Sorry Yellow, but I have to do it with Blue."

Red then went to the sofa where Blue was sitting. They stared at each other and they kissed wach other on the lips. They were sucking each other's lips so hard that they went to the comfort room. What did they do there? Of course, they had "s".

Since the author is omnipotent, he saw what happened there. There was penetration but he is too scared to let anyone know about the deeper side. It's not the typical yaoi, it's hardcore yaoi.

The two girls basically did nothing because the author is does not like yuri.

Meanwhile, the two boys had "s" on and on and on until their butts and hips cramped. It took them five hours, fifty-five minutes, and fifty-five seconds. The author was amazed by how long they can keep up with that. The author's assistant woke up and talked to the author.

"It took them that long? Woah, that's a lot of climaxes."

"I know right. They can be great 's' machines."

Well, that's all for this wonderful chapter.

 **つづく**

* * *

( **A/N** : It's been a while since I uploaded the fourth chapter. I'm really amazed how this story is improving [in my opinion]! The sixth chapter is not yet finished but it's already written on my notebook. Just wait for it! That's all!)


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon Adventures and other crappy stuff related to this fudge. All rights go to the author, illustrator, publisher, and Satoshi Tajiri. All characters appearing in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental, promise, well, except for my assistant and me. It's obvious that I only copy-pasted the disclaimer from Wikipedia and the previous chapter._

* * *

 _"...And what costume shall the poor girl wear, to all tomorrow's parties..."_

 _All Tomorrow's Parties, the Velvet Underground, The Velvet Underground and Nico (1967)_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Trip (Part Two)**

As anyone had read before, the four including the author and his assistant went on a trip to Japan. They're currently staying in a hotel in Tokyo.

In room C-15, the three boys were once again talking about things that they shouldn't talk about.

"So, the guy went in and out to the other guy in the video and I felt excitement, then, I fingered myself," Red said in a very excited tone.

Blue looked skeptically at Red and asked, "How did it fell like? Did it hurt?"

Red answered, "It was like pooping but nothing's coming out and it doesn't really hurt when you use lube."

"Hmm... I think I should do that later on," Blue whispered to himself.

The author changed the topic a little and said, "Anyway, when I wrote your fanfiction last 14th of July, I made you two 'get it on.'"

"Meh, that's okay. It's just a fantasy world," Blue calmly said while drinking his cup of Chamomile tea.

Red butted in and changed the topic, "In fact, it smells pretty funny."

Blue and the author knew what he was talking about since Red is a huge perv.

"..."

The author broke the silence, "Well, I don't really smell my own some I do it in the bathroom while taking a bath."

"It tastes weird too! Blue said in a weird voice, spewing out tea from his mouth. All of them laughed at the act.

After they laughed for a few seconds, the author said, "I tasted it before and I didn't like it."

Blue had put on his nerd glasses and explained the taste of semen, "It depends on what you eat. When you eat sweet foods, for example, pineapple, your semen will taste sweet."

Once again, Red changed the topic, "I forgot to tell you guys that after you finger your butt, never smell it."

"We already know that," the other two said in unison.

"By the way, have you guys heard about that one place in Akihabara where there are lots of yaoi?" Blue said to them in an excited tone. Red replied, "Really? What's the name of the place?" Blue frowned and said, "I forgot the name of the place." "That's okay. We'll just ask the locals and the tourists about that," the author said. "Also, I've heard that the books there are cheap as hell! We should go there later when we stop by Akiba."

"Agreed!"

"Wait a sec. It's already 10:59 P.M. We should sleep," Blue said, facing the two.

"Well then, until tomorrow! Good night!"

"Sweet dreams!"

"..."

Basically, that's their whole conversation. Now, we will go to room D-202 where the girls are staying.

The author had let his assistant to write the girls' conversation in their room since he doesn't know what they were doing.

At room D-202, the girls were talking about the usual girl stuff. Yellow was cuddling her hotel pillow, and Green browsed some of the girl magazines while complaining about how fluffy the pillows were on her bed. The author's assistant adjusted her glasses and leaned on the pillows.

"You know what, Green? The temperature should be the one you're complaining about," Yellow shivered. "It's too cold!"

"Nah," Green replied, twirling a lock is her hair and closed the magazine. "Temperature's perfect, and oh," she held up a picture of a blonde boy. "Have you seen this superstar before?" she asked. Both the unnamed assistant and Yellow shook their heads, so she continued, "He's so hot! His charisma is so great that every time I look at him, I faint!" Then, she sighed dreamily.

Yellow shrugged and said, "He's hot all right, but I prefer cute and badass ones."

"So you like Red?" the unnamed assistant chimed in. She was holding a black pen and a pink notebook, and she looked pretty eager to listen.

"Uh..."

"So?" Green and the unnamed assistant said in unison. Their bodies were closing together on to Yellow's slim body. Yellow shrieked and hit the two with the pillow that she was holding, causing them to initiate a pillow fight.

After the terrific pillow fight, they collapsed on the floor, littered with feathers from the pillows. The author's assistant didn't fare well with fight so she was dead-tired. Yellow then crawled up to her and whispered, "I win." The assistant lazily nodded and closed her eyes, obviously wanting to rest.

Yellow laid down to the assistant's side. Green came over next and leaned on Yellow's pillow until they slept.

The assistant woke up at exactly 2:43 A.M. the next day, and tried to remember what happened during the previous night, so that's all she had written.

Back to room C-15, Blue first woke up. He opened the curtains and exclaimed, "It looks like a beautiful day is ahead of us!"

Red heard Blue and decided to wake up. Red yawned and said, "Good morning, Blue. What are you doing?" "I'm just embracing the beauty of Tokyo's skyline." Red stood up from his bed and walked toward the windows where Blue was looking. "You're right! It's very beautiful and look," Red pointed at a mountain, "There's Mt. Fuji!" "I've seen it in pictures before but this is the first time I've seen it in real life," Blue said. "It's majestically beautiful!"

Then, Red placed his right arm over Blue's shoulder. "You know what, Blue?" Red quietly said. "The others may not know about our relationship but while the author's still sleeping, let's kiss."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, yes! I am!"

"Well, let's do it."

The two passionately kissed each other on the lips. But, they didn't notice that the author was awake the whole time.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" the author said. The other then quickly pulled each other from the kiss. "We're so sorry. We didn't mean to do it," Blue said nervously. "Come here, both of you," the author said. "Look, I'm not against you. You misunderstood my expression earlier. I was not mad. In fact, I actually felt aroused when you two kissed." "Huh? What? Oh my God!" Red and Blue said in unison. "Also, it's time to say my name since I forgot to introduce myself in the past," the author said. "My name is Akiyama Fuchizaki, 13 years old. You may call me Aki, if you want."

Red and Blue were surprised to know the author's age. "You're only 13?" Red asked the author. "Yes, I am. Ironic, isn't it?" Aki answered. "Yeah, it is," Blue said. "All right! Let's eat our breakfast!" Aki exclaimed.

In room D-202, Aki's assistant was still awake as mentioned in the previous explanations. She was at her study table, drawing some sketches on her sketchpad. "Hmm... It's already 6:39. I think I should rest. My eyes hurt!" the assistant said to herself. She left a note on her table that said the following words:

"Should I introduce myself to you? No one even knows my name here. I'm always referred to as 'the assistant' here. Well, I'll let you decide. Should I? Or should I not? It depends on you.

Yours truly, The Assistant"

つづく

* * *

( **A/N** : Hey, guys! It's me! Sorry for the super late update. This chapter was already written on the 21st of October on my phone but I was too lazy to upload it here. Yes, I eventually became lazy. School's been bugging me ever since and I can finally rest more since our classes will be back on the 3rd of January 2017. Also, I really hoped you enjoyed this fanfic. If you did, please post a review. Thanks to DarklightBlue for proof reading this story and adding more elements to it. This fanfic would not be possible without her help. Well, that's all! See you later!)


End file.
